Fuyuki and Sonic in: The Secret Prophecy of the Chaos Emeralds
by JakeDragon13
Summary: Fuyuki is part of secret prophecy involving the Chaos Emeralds. But what he doesn't know is that Sonic and his friends are coming to his world on a search for the very emeralds that sent them to his world. Now it's up to both parties from Sonic's friends & the Keroro Platoon to get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman does. Will they succeed or fail and why is Fuyuki so important?
1. Chaos Control!

**Hey everyone Jake here I know I promised a Sgt. Frog and Soul Eater crossover but since I was watching Sonic X I got this idea. Also I got this idea from someone who made a crossover similar to the one I'm going to make between these two so I want to give credit of the idea to the first author. I truly loved their story but I was sad that they didn't continue the story and even went as far to deleting the story that I actually cried because it was an amazing story to me. Every word I'm saying is the honest truth the story was really great so I want to give credit to the first author it is not a continuation but instead a brand new start and if the first author does find this story I truly hope they will collaborate with me on this story. Anyway enough of the past this story will revolve around the whole Sonic X crew but not the humans I don't have a hate relationship to any of the humans characters of Sonic X it's just the Sgt. Frog crew is already big enough that I'm only taking the anthromorphic animals from the Sonic X crew. But what good is Sonic X if Eggman isn't in it so Dr. Eggman will be a part of this story and he will be introduced from the start like most of the characters but only some of them will appear when you the readers and reviewers suggest them to come into the story. So about we start this story also I know I haven't updated in over two months on anything but I was busy with trying to graduate high school so now that I'm on summer vacation I'm ready to continue! So let's enter our story shall we?**

It's a sunny day outside with the birds chirping a slight breeze blowing as summer is now coming in as a blue haired boy is reading a book home nothing could possibly ruin this day. Nothing could ruin it if it were not the rumbling that was shaking his home because of his red haired sister and the five beings that caused trouble for her. If you have not noticed this boy is known as Fuyuki Hinata.

"Kero!" Shouts a small green frog and who might this green frog is you say. Why it's everyone favorite Sargent: Sgt. Keroro! The reason why he is shouting is because a certain red haired girl also known as Natsumi has just thwarted his latest plan for world domination. He and his platoon have yet to take over the world for one reason or another. But it is not he dislikes the planet he is on. He wants to take over sure but he loves the planet as well as does some of his teammates.

"Great that's another failure!" Growls a red frog of course this red frog is Corporal Giroro. As he gets up a yellow alien laughs evilly but his laugh comes out weak.

"Ku Ku it would seem so." Laughs the alien yup it Sgt. Mayor Kululu everyone and believe me he is truly a genius.

"Aw and we were close to finishing too." Whines a black frog that still has his tail, we always need Private Second Class Tamama since he is the cute one.

"It is a good thing that I took no part in this." Says a sky blue alien frog hanging from the ceiling, who is this blue one you may ask why its Lance Corporal Dororo originally is name was Zeroro. Also he will play a huge role in this story.

"You stupid frogs have better not try anything like this again if you do I'll crush you!" Shouts Natsumi our savior of our beautiful planet known as Earth. As Keroro and Natsumi start to argue Fuyuki sighs knowing what is happening while he is in his room of course he just smiles knowing that the adventures he will have will only continue. Oh how right he is because in a world actually in a dimension similar to his there is a certain blue hedgehog having the time of his life thwarting the plans of an evil scientist known as Dr. Ivo Robotnick A.K.A Dr. Eggman. We should all know who he is for he is the speedy hedgehog we all know and love. Sonic the Hedgehog, together with his friends they are currently trying to stop Eggman's latest plan to take over their world.

"Give it up Eggman!" Shouts Sonic running around destroying any robot in his way as his friends reach him, his friends include a twin tailed fox who is our favorite tailed fox Tails! Next we have a red echidna who likes to let his actions define him Knuckles! We have a pink hedgehog that is in love with our speedy hedgehog Amy Rose. These four race towards Eggman to stop him from using the Chaos Emeralds to power up his latest machine.

"Never you pathetic hedgehog I promise you that I will rule this world now that I have all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Laughs Dr. Eggman

"You may have the Chaos Emeralds but we'll stop you yet, Amy now!" Shouts Sonic

"Right!" Shouts Amy as Sonic steps on one end of her hammer and she swings sending Sonic faster towards Eggman.

"Knuckles!" Shouts Sonic

"I'm on it!" Shouts the echidna as he flies in front of Sonic and they grasp onto each other and Knuckles throws Sonic behind him sending him high into the sky where Tails is waiting for him.

"Ready for this Tails!" Shouts Sonic

"I'm always ready!" Shouts Tails who Grabs Sonic and then spins him as fast as he can and sends him towards Dr. Eggman who is still laughing but stops once he spots Sonic coming towards him.

"No don't you dare destroy my machine Sonic!" Shouts Dr. Eggman angrily and in return, Sonic smiles at him.

"No way!" Shouts Sonic as he destroys Eggman's latest machine containing the Emeralds but as he did that a giant blinding light starts to engulf everything on their planet as everyone knows what is happening: Chaos Control.

 **Finally I'm done with the first chapter of this story! I forgot to mention this at the start I do not own anything except for the plot well maybe not even that either way you get the point! Now I will try to post a new chapter weekly or daily depending on how good this story gets and you the readers can suggest ideas of what I should do for this story so this is a group effort and I would greatly appreciate it if you cannot flame this story please. Thank you for giving this story a chance by reading the first chapter and I will do my best to continue this. This Jake signing off until next time everyone!**


	2. Return to Earth!

**Hey everyone Jake here with the second chapter to this story. I actually came to the conclusion that I might end up posting a chapter every other day or daily depending on how this story progresses. Now if I could come up with my own ideas instead of having to take suggestions from others would be so great but I know if I want to make a pretty damn good story I need your suggestions and opinions on this story to help develop it and make it better. Good thing I have an editor of my own to help revise my work for me before posting it and I would love help from all of you as well so please don't hold back. But enough of that let's get on with the story also I do not own Sgt. Frog or Sonic X or any of the characters that will be used I only own the story.**

"Ugh my head…" Says Sonic as he wakes up on top of a roof in Tokyo as he looks around and he goes to the edge of the roof on the building he is on and looks down and sees humans all around.

"I'm on Earth again but this seems different it doesn't look like the area Chris lives in. Also there are different kinds of people with their hair color being weird. Well anyway I got to get going!" Shouts Sonic as he jumps off the roof and spin dashes safely onto the ground and then runs through the streets of Tokyo and people all around only see a blue blur and feel a sudden rush of wind. All the while Dororo was watching Sonic from atop of the Nishizawa tower and seeing Sonic runs and Dororo disappears going after Sonic and once Sonic appeared in a secluded area Dororo appears in front of Sonic attempting to slash at him only for Sonic to dodge completely and stop and look back at Dororo.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Exclaims Sonic

"You are not from this world. Explain what you're doing here and I might let you walk out of this." Says Dororo having his sword out ready to strike.

"Whoa there I'm not here to cause any problems. Besides I've been on this planet before and I've done nothing but save it countless times." Says Sonic

"I do not detect any lies in your voice and it seems you are telling the truth so I'll let you go but before I do what is your name and how did you get here?" Questions Dororo

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and I got here through Chaos Control." Says Sonic, smiling and Dororo is confused of what Chaos Control is.

"Um excuse me but what is Chaos Control?" Questions Dororo

"Chaos Control is caused by seven emeralds known has Chaos Emeralds. These Chaos Emeralds are filled with mystical energy and people say if you collect all seven you can a wish come true." Explains Sonic as Dororo seems to get the picture.

"So this Chaos Control brought you here?" Questions Dororo

"No it was unintentional that I came here. You see this human back on my planet of Mobius known as Dr. Eggman has been trying to conquer my planet for who knows how long but always fails due to me and my friends always stopping him. But he had all seven Chaos Emeralds and before he could use their power I destroyed his machine and since the machine could control the Chaos Energy from the Emeralds they caused Chaos Control and Chaos Control can distort time and space teleporting someone from one place to another or giving you more power than you can imagine." Explains Sonic eager to get going now.

"Hmm interesting so if this Chaos Control happened wouldn't it be possible that this Dr. Eggman and all your friends were transported to this world as well." Says Dororo

"Oh man you're right and if Dr. Eggman is here no doubt he'll try to take over the planet!" Shouts Sonic about to run off until Dororo stops him.

"Wait! Do you even know where you are?" Questions Dororo and Sonic looks at Dororo

"I have no idea actually but since you're familiar with the place do you know who could help me find my friends and possibly send me home?" Says Sonic and Dororo smiles.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do but you'll have to know my side of the story of why I'm here on this planet and everything in between." Says Dororo as he starts to run off and Sonic catches him up to him easily.

"A story and a race awesome also what's your name? Asks Sonic and Dororo smiles

"You're a fast one and my name is Dororo try to keep up Sonic." Says Dororo going faster as he leads Sonic to the Hinata House with Sonic running right beside him.

"Heh I can catch up no matter what." Says Sonic, grinning and Dororo smiles as the two go through all of Tokyo to the Hinata House

"Here we are." Says Dororo landing on the roof of the house and Sonic is at the front door.

"Do I just knock?" Asks Sonic and Dororo drops beside him

"Yes and with me by your side I'll make sure there won't be any misunderstandings between you and the residents of this house." Answers Dororo as Sonic nods and knocks on the door and soon enough Fuyuki answers the door and sees Sonic and Dororo.

"Um Dororo who's your friend?" Questions Fuyuki

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog pleasure to meet ya kid." Says Sonic

 **Alright I'm done also sorry I haven't updated in any of my stories in so long it's just I've been working this whole summer but now after taking a break I'm going to devote most of my time on my stories and updating them as much as possible. So as always please review and drop any ideas any of you might have for this story and I'll be sure to try and include them but since next chapter I want to include the first find of the first Chaos Emerald drop any ideas on how the finding of the first Chaos Emerald should go. This Jake signing off until next time everyone.**


End file.
